


More Than...

by ana_kl



Category: Men's Hockey RPF
Genre: Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Fluff, M/M, Mpreg
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-19
Updated: 2020-09-19
Packaged: 2021-03-08 03:40:38
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,705
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26538994
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ana_kl/pseuds/ana_kl
Summary: It's an accident and Willy isn't really sure what to do.
Relationships: Kasperi Kapanen/William Nylander
Kudos: 62





	More Than...

Kappy smells different. Willy's just spent the last week in bed with his omega, taking care of him through his heat. He's been with Kappy for a couple years now and before they started seeing each other, Kappy was one of his best friends on the team. So, he recognizes Kappy's sweet scent of mango, vanilla and jasmine better than anything... and he also quickly detects the soft, subtle camomile, lavender and baby powder in Kappy's scent once his heat is over. Kappy is still asleep in Willy's arms the morning after his last day in heat; heats always take a lot out of him and he's going to need to rest for another week before he's ready to go back to hockey. Except now, it seems like he might not be playing for a while.

They've never talked about having kids. Not even about having them in the future, although it's not because they doubt how they feel about each other. Willy takes advantage of the quiet early morning hours to think about it -- Kappy pregnant, a little boy or girl who looks like both of them. Willy can't find it in himself to feel anything but forthcoming about the idea. It's not going to be easy though. Not when they're both pro hockey players, not when Kappy's already facing so many stereotypes about being an omega in the NHL. A lot of critics have said that Kappy's just going to be a burden to the team, that he'll sign a long-term contract, then end up pregnant. Meaner people still spread rumours about him sleeping with all the alphas on the team and even those in management. Kappy says it doesn't bother him, but it makes Willy furious that his mate isn't getting the respect he deserves. Now, he feels guilty because even though it's not like that, he went and got Kappy pregnant, anyways. Sure, it's an accident and it's always more likely that contraception will fail during an omega's heat but in a way, it only makes Willy feel worse. Kappy's never outright said that he never wants to have kids, but Willy can only assume that it isn't something he really wants what with hockey and how hard Kappy always works to defy nasty rumors and assumptions. 

Willy doesn't really know what to do except hold Kappy closer when the younger man cuddles closer to him in his sleep and sighs contentedly. It makes him feel bad that Kappy so obviously trusts him and probably trusted him not to knock him up. 

They definitely need to talk about it, but Willy can't bring himself to wake his mate up just yet and when Kappy does, smiling lazily at him as he kisses along his chest, he can't find a way to bring it up then, either. They take a long bath together later in the morning and Willy doesn't mention it then, even when Kappy climbs on his lap, soft giggles turning into wanton moans as Willy thrusts up into him. He kisses along Kappy's neck afterwards, suckling his omega's mating bite, and as Kappy relaxes against him, he catches another wave of his mate's soft, floral and powdery scent. If he had any doubt before, he's sure now and he really should say something. Without meaning to, he catches himself fitting his hands over Kappy's narrow hips and his thumbs unintentionally brush over his omega's lower abdomen. Kappy smiles, trailing his fingers along Willy's wrists to entwine their fingers and Willy blushes when he realizes where his hands are, moving to focus on Kappy's tattoos as discretely as he can. 

He should tell Kappy that he thinks -- he _knows_ \-- he's pregnant; he whispers sweet, sometimes a little dirty things to him in Swedish, English and the little Finnish he knows, instead. 

It's not unusual for an alpha to know their omega mate is pregnant before the omega knows. Over breakfast, Willy thinks about how unfair it is, then he remembers that he knows, yet still hasn't told Kappy and figures that alphas like him are probably part of the problem. 

"Hey, honey... you're...um... you're really beautiful," Willy flounders as Kappy steals a slice of pineapple off his plate. 

Kappy raises an eyebrow, settling on Willy's lap. He smirks as he wraps his arms around Willy's neck and kisses him. Willy can't help wrapping his arms around Kappy's waist to pull him closer and he steals another kiss because he's a weak man. 

"Mmm... really?" Kappy smiles flirtatiously, letting his alpha kiss him as many times as he wants. 

He still doesn't get all the English pet names that Willy calls him, but he likes them as much as he likes the ones in Swedish. He also doesn't really need to understand because the way Willy looks at him tells him all there is to know. 

"...Yeah," Willy smiles into their kiss. "Really," he kisses Kappy again. 

And he means it, every word. But it's not what he wants to tell Kappy, not what he should. 

He tries again and again without success and he can't understand why. It's not hard. His baby's having their baby; that's all there is to it. He knows it'll probably be shocking for Kappy when he finds out, but he doesn't have to keep it if he doesn't want to and Willy already knows he's going to be there for him no matter what. He just needs to tell Kappy so that he has time to make a decision. 

He vows to tell Kappy that day; he finds himself in bed with him that night still having said nothing. Kappy falls asleep quickly and Willy's left awake, thinking about how to tell him and fixating on Kappy's scent. He ends up not telling Kappy that week, either.

He loves the change in Kappy's scent and it's waking up his protective instincts over his mate and a possible child. He's not possessive by any means, but he sticks around his mate when they're in large crowds and he's there if he thinks Kappy feels uncomfortable, before he has to say anything. But this is... very new. He's not even doing it consciously, but he keeps finding himself with his arms around Kappy's middle, his hands on his abdomen and even though they're at home, he doesn't want to let Kappy out of his sight. If Willy's hovering more than usual, Kappy doesn't seem to mind. In fact, he seems to want Willy around more than usual, too. When Willy's not holding him, he'll come and find Willy and just drape himself all over his alpha. Kappy doesn't really notice that he's so clingy; Willy does and isn't complaining, but he's also anxious because he knows why. 

In the end, it takes him two whole weeks to say something. And he does it with no tact whatsoever, telling Kappy one morning before they've even sat down for breakfast. Quietly, he takes the cup of hot coffee out of his surprised mate's hands and sets it on the counter. He pauses for a moment, then looks at Kappy, nervous, kind of happy and really anxious because he has no idea how Kappy's going to react. Kappy just looks at him a little blankly and Willy sighs because he really has no choice now. 

"You're...You're pregnant," he says lamely, feeling like the worst alpha ever. 

Kappy looks totally confused now and just stares at Willy. 

"I... What?" He says, dumbfounded. 

"You're pregnant," Willy says a bit more steadily this time, although Kappy's reaction so far doesn't seem very promising. "Your...um... your scent changed after your last heat," he supplies. 

"After my last... Will, that was two weeks ago...!" Kappy says, incredulously. "You knew then?! I'm..." 

Willy gives a distressed sound and takes a step towards his omega, then steps back again because he doesn't know what to do. Kappy looks pale and he has a hand on the kitchen island like he's leaning on it to stand up. 

"I'm sorry," Willy manages, quiet and defeated. "I know I should've told you sooner, I just didn't know how. I'm really sorry, Kasperi," he says, looking down. 

He doesn't think he's ever felt this down, not even after his worst loss on the ice. 

It's completely quiet for what feels like a whole hour and Willy can't bring himself to look at his mate. Then, Kappy's standing close in front of him and reaches for his hand. 

"...Are you sorry for not telling me or sorry that I'm pregnant?" Kappy almost whispers, sounding as unsure as Willy feels. 

Willy looks up, a little hopeful. Kappy doesn't look upset. He looks a little scared, a little like he does before a big game, but he also looks a little...hopeful. 

"...I'm sorry for not telling you," Willy decides to take a chance, because if Kappy's ready for this, he'll find a way to be ready, too. 

He says the right thing. Kappy smiles a little shyly and wraps his arms around Willy's shoulders. Willy pulls him closer and kisses him, letting his hands fall to Kappy's sides. This time, he intentionally runs his hands over Kappy's abdomen and their kiss deepens as Kappy presses Willy's hands in place.

"I thought you didn't want kids," Willy admits, reclaiming Kappy's lips after he finishes speaking. 

"I thought so too," Kappy sighs into their kiss. "I think I've wanted a kid with you for a while, though," he says, a little out of breath as they look at each other for a moment. 

Kappy's beautiful and Willy can't help slamming their lips together, lifting Kappy onto the cool marble of the island, pushing his legs apart a little roughly and kissing him sweetly. If Kappy wasn't pregnant before, he'd be now, even if he's not in heat, and he can't stop the fit of giggles that overtakes him when they're done and after a moment, Willy hands him back his coffee. Willy smiles and kisses his mate again. As Kappy excitedly rambles on about names and Willy can't keep his hands off him, he realizes that he's holding his whole world and it warms his heart more than even hockey ever has. 


End file.
